DoubleSoul
by DarknessOverloaded
Summary: DoubleSoul. A bodyguard agency that is known for excellence. Kira and Cagalli Yamato meet their match... KxL AxC Please Read and Review!
1. Meet the Yamatos

_Doublesoul_

Chapter 1: Enter The Yamato twins

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed!

In a large mansion, decorated with countless antiques, it was tranquil and undisturbed. That is until…

"Look, I don't have time for this!"

A furious blonde teenage girl was staring hard at her twin, Kira Yamato. The "older" sister, she felt she had the obligation to be leader. Then again, she also felt the obligation to throw her brother into the floor.

"B-but Cagalli, **He **said not to do this again! What are we going to do now?" cried Kira, slightly hysterical from failing their mission. Seeing his twin sister clenching her fists, he jumped and cowered in the corner behind him.

As part of the DoubleSoul, they were obligated to do as **He **said. The DoubleSoul had existed since the beginning of mankind, to prevent deaths of fellow humans. In other words, the D.S. was just very expensive, well trained, and intelligent bodyguards. Only twins were accepted as bodyguard candidates. Collectors would look for newborn twins, and pay the parents a large sum of money and take the twins. They would then be trained to be strong, intelligent and ruthless. Their boss, known only as **Him**, was a mysterious man that managed this entire society. Rumors in the ranks were that he was a rich billionaire with nothing better to do, which the Yamato twins laughed at, finding it hard to believe.

"I don't care about **Him**! I did it because that lecher kept… kept touching me!" Cagalli screamed at the top of her lungs. Being an old mans bodyguard had been bad enough, but it was unbearable that he had groped her. So, she did what any woman would have done; she incapacitated him. In other words, she broke him.

Kira sighed and walked up to his sister, and hugged her, while whispering in her ear,

"We'll be fine Cagalli, and, if we're lucky, we should be able to get another case. Plus, little Miss Alstar was a giant pain in my-"

Kira was cut off when a hand clapped on his shoulder, and immediately wheeling around to face the man, and threw a punch to the stomach. Needless to say, Kira was surprised when he saw the man block the punch and twisted his arm, sending Kira spinning into the carpeted floor. Cagalli had turned around and saw their boss, a man known only as **Him**, and immediately bowed to him.

"Kira, Cagalli, I would expect better from the two of you." **He **stated calmly. "Mr. Alstar is very angry now and fired the two of you an hour ago. Now, as one of our best agents, I expected a certain level of professionalism from you two. But then again, you two are only 16."

A man of slightly above average height, he wore a simple mask and his blonde hair covered some of his face and shoulders. He was known only by two titles, **Him** or The Crusader. Kira had gotten up from the floor and sat in one of the comfortable chairs, while Cagalli looked at the floor, still standing next to Kira.

"There is no more we can do on this case. However I hope you two know the Clyne faction and the Zala Coordinators." **He** paused, watching their expressions. Kira was looking thoughtful, while Cagalli had looked up with confusion in her eyes. "They are the leading Hospital and Computer Company, respectively, in the world. Mr. Cline, however has requested a male bodyguard, to protect his daughter Lacus Cline. Mr. Zola had a similar request, only asking for a female bodyguard to accompany his son, one Athrun Zala. Seeing as you were all the same age, we chose you two. I hope you are both up to this?" **He **smiled, knowing they would be. He wanted to tell them they would meet their own mentors during the case, but decided against it. It would be… more fun this way.

Kira and Cagalli both opened their mouths, and stated, in unison,

"Yes sir…"

"Good. Both of you will fly to Clyne and Zala Mansions. They already know each other, 내 you two will most likely still be in touch. Murdoch will be equipping you both. When we contact you, you will be referred to as Freedom and Strike Rouge. Understood?"

"Sir yes Sir!" both cried while saluting **Him**.

"Dismissed!" **he** replied curtly, and grinned watching the twins bolt out, eager to get on with the mission. He turned around, looking out the window across his beautiful stretch of land, and rubbed his Forehead. The Crusader smiled, then walked into his bedroom, and lay down, knowing they would be attacked more than once by the enemies of their clients. Then the Crusader sighed, and realized that he left Mr. Alstar screaming at him on the phone.

"ah, damn…"


	2. Miss Clyne and Master Zala

_DoubleSoul_

Chapter 2: Miss Clyne and Mr. Zala

**BlackCyra:** Thanks! This is my first fic, and you're my first reviewer ever. I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations

**Tapchan: **Wow, two reviews! Thanks by the way! It's nice to hear people like my stories.

**Cagalli Yula aTTHA: **Yeah, I realized that, Right after I posted it. Stupid Spell-check…

**Gseedlover: **Yea, well its summer and my math completion class is taking a lot of my time. This means yes, I'll update more often, hopefully. I don't really like to study anyway

**Asga: **I could always use more encouragement. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed!

"Now this here is one of my state of the art…" Murdoch rambled on, while the Yamato twins dozed through his explanation. Murdoch was fondly gazing at two watches, while explaining the communications array built into them.

"…and then we come to your weapons. **HEY! Are you two listening?**" Murdoch had screamed, waking Kira, who poked his sister in the ribcage, which woke her up. Murdoch slapped himself on the forehead, sighed and continued.

"Alright, Kira, you'll be using two of our new prototype sub-machine guns, and two A.S. daggers. You Cagalli will be getting a single-shot assault rifle, and one of our standard Desert Eagles." Murdoch handed them the weapons, and slipped them two pieces of… gum?

"That there is my Pride and Joy, the mini-plastic explosive! Simply attach it to something you wanna blow up, mix up the blue side with the yellow, wait 10 seconds, and BAM!" Murdoch's eyes glazed over. "You are now the proud owner of some rubble and scattered rocks. Blast radius is, well, uh… I don't know. So... um… use it carefully. Bye!" The inventor pushed them out the door and shut it quickly. Then Murdoch yawned and looked at his "room". A single bed, a large desk with random chemicals and gun parts, and a clock was all that was in the room.

"Damn… I need to decorate this place." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Nah, I'll do it later."

Back to the twins…

"Kira, this is Miss Lacus Clyne." Mrs. La Fllaga pulled a picture out of the black binder. "She is kind, considerate, but her father has many enemies. The Clyne hospitals are known worldwide for their excellence and prestige. The Clyne hospitals are loved by the general public, but are hated by small clinics as most go bankrupt quickly. Seeing this, you will have to protect Both Mr. Clyne and his daughter. His wife… passed away recently. Don't bring it up. Miss Lacus is a pop star. You two probably already know this, but she's had 2 albums gone mega-platinum. Hopefully Kira, this won't turn out like Ms. Alstar."

"Er…yeah. How's Mwu?" Kira asked curiously, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, he's fine. All he does is complain about the kid. Mwu's just a big baby." Murrue smiled. After getting married to Mwu la Fllaga, she had given birth to a beautiful baby. Unfortunately, it bawled horribly, and Murrue escaped it by going to work and leaving Mwu to take care of his son, Neo.

"Anyway, Cagalli, you'll be taking care of Mister Athrun Zala. His mother passed away a year ago. Like I said to Kira, don't bring it up. Zala's family is the founder of Z.A.F.T., the world's leading computer company. Problem is, many other companies were destroyed in the process. The Zalas are hated by their competitors, enough to hire assassins, so you two should be real careful. Here's a picture for both of you."

Kira and Cagalli looked at the picture. Seeing a Blue haired boy and a pink haired Girl smiling, they reacted the same way.

_She's really pretty…no! Stick to the mission! Get your priorities straight! _ Kira thought.

Cagalli reacted the same way. _Oh my god, he's… he's… no! this is just a mission, and it'll be over soon. Won't it?_

"Um… Kira? Cagalli? Shouldn't you two get on the plane soon?" Murrue asked, lifting an eyebrow at them.

Kira snapped out of it first, grabbing Cagalli and their bags, dragging them to the plane waiting for them outside. He turned in time to hear Murrue say.

"You might meet someone you know! Good luck!" then waving goodbye Kira tossed Cagalli on board and buckled himself into a chair. _I wonder what she meant by that…_

5 hours later, they were above the PLANTS, man-made islands for the privileged. In other words, islands only rich people could live on. They would land on the first plant, and then take a boat each to the Zala and Clyne Islands. But just as Kira headed for the boat, Cagalli grabbed his messy brown hair and dragged him to a restaurant. Kira was just about to hit her when she pulled him into a chair, sat down and ordered something immediately.

"I want two kebabs. NOW!" she demanded at the waitress who ran away with the notepad in front of her face.

"Kebabs? What are kebabs?" Kira asked her, while the waitress was busy getting two strange things on plates. _They smell soooooo good…_ he thought while sniffing the air around them. He watched the waitress rush towards them, drop the kebabs on the table, then run away with a terrified look on her face. It almost made him laugh. Key word: almost.

Cagalli was squirting something… red into hers. Cagalli rolled it up then took a huge bite, mumbling something about a stomach and some moron at DoubleSoul headquarters.

Kira was about to put chili sauce on his when a Tall man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses walked up. He took a look at Cagalli, the chili sauce in Kira's hand, then at the kebabs. Shaking his head, he sighed and said,

"What are you doing? The best thing to go with kebabs is yogurt sauce. Not this filthy Chili sauce."

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You can't just waltz in and tell us what to do. Kira! Use the Chili sauce!" Cagalli screamed at both the man and Kira. She grabbed the Chili sauce and said pointedly, "Chili sauce Kira!"

The man looked disgusted and squirted the yogurt sauce into Kira's kebab. At the same time, Cagalli squirted the chili sauce into his kebab. Kira sighed as his kebab was engulfed in a pink mix of chili and yogurt sauce. He wrapped it up and took a bite. Cagalli mumbled an apology while the man started laughing. Then he turned his towards them and stated,

"You two sure haven't changed at all." He took off his sunglasses. "You'd think you two would change more in a year." Andrew Waltfeld smiled at them. He was surprised when Kira tackled him to the ground and Cagalli laughed.

"Mr. Waltfeld! It's great to see you again! How have you been?" Kira asked as he wrestled the Desert Tiger on the floor. Andy pinned against the floor while sitting on him, calmly replying,

"Fine I guess, but I have been protecting Lacus Clyne." Kira stopped struggling to listen to his mentor. "Kid, you have your work cut out for you. Not many people hate her, but many hate her father, and will get back at him in any way possible. Oh, and by the way, Kisaka and DaCosta are here too. Kisaka's with the Zalas."

Cagalli perked up at this, and was considerably happier when she paid for the meal. She ran off to her boat rather quickly leaving Kira and Andy talking about Lacus. Andy scratched the back of his head, then continued on with a slight smile.

"She's really kind. I thought she'd be a prissy stuck up little bi-" Andy stopped himself in time, seeing Kira's disapproving look. "Anyway, she's really nice Kira. If I had to pick out your girlfriend, I would have to say Lacus. She's like you Kira." He finished off his drink.

Kira was drinking some water, absorbing what Andy said. After about 3 seconds, Kira spewed out water, causing the other passengers to laugh or recoil in disgust. Andy laughed, then realized they were there.

"We have to meet Miss Lacus, now don't we?" He said, kicking Kira out of the boat, as the tourists followed the duo up the hill. Andy walked up to the side entrance and slipped an ID card in between 2 rocks. The side door slipped open and Andy walked in with Kira on his heels. What they didn't see was three tourists breaking off from the group and following them from afar.

Walking into the main hall, Kira wasn't very surprised. After all, he was a bodyguard of high demand. Andy walked up the stairs and showed him to a door. The door had a silver tag on it stating in cursive 'Lacus Clyne.' Kira walked up, somewhat nervous and knocked. He heard a beautiful voice reply;

"One minute please!" and then the door opened, revealing Lacus Clyne. Kira felt something tug at his heart, but shook it off. Lacus Clyne was the perfect pop star. Beautiful, kind and rich. Her long Pink hair went down to her waist, and her beautiful eyes mirrored her gentle personality. Kira realized he was staring at her, then immediately dropped his gaze to the floor. Andy laughed from behind him then pushed Kira through the door. Andy waved goodbye to the Pink princess and walked off, still laughing.

"M-miss Clyne. I am K-kira Yamato. Your father requested my services of protection." Kira stuttered.

_Damn it Kira! Snap out of it! This is just a client, like every other one!_ He scolded himself.

"Oh! Then we should get to know each other! I simply insist on knowing my friends!" She replied, smiling. _He is rather cute, but why would father request another bodyguard? Strange… o well!_ She pondered it for a moment, but then shook it off and pulled Kira into a chair, introducing herself and the personnel at the Mansion.

Back with Kira's twin sister, Cagalli was walking up to the gate when she bumped into someone familiar.

"KISAKA!" Cagalli pounced on him, but was stopped by Kisaka's arms, and immediately pouted. Cagalli's Mentor smiled, and replied;

"Good to see you too Cagalli, but we do have to get inside you know."

Cagalli realized that, and went up to the large metal gate. She searched around for a secret switch the realized it would be better to let Kisaka get them in. She smiled sheepishly and asked,

"How **do** we get in?" kisaka smiled, and grabbed the door handle and turned it, opening the door. He smiled at Cagalli, and simply stated;

"Sometimes the best security is the worst."

Kisaka led her into the heart of the giant Zala estate, while a shocked Cagalli followed. There, in the middle of the Main hall was Patrick and Athrun Zala. They were surrounded by bodyguards, all armed to the teeth. Patrick dismissed them, and then stood up. Speaking out in his powerful voice, he welcomed them with a curt;

Welcome to the Zala Estate, Miss Yamato. This is my son Athrun. You will be protecting him along with Mr. Kisaka. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to do." Kisaka noticed something outside. The gleam of a gun barrel. Quickly reacting, Kisaka jumped on Mr. Zala, while Cagalli dived across Athrun. Pulling out her rifle, aimed it at the gleam of light while she fell…

A shot rang out across the estate. A figure fell to the ground, blood pooling out of their organs…


	3. the Duties of a Bodyguard

_DoubleSoul_

Chapter 3: Duties of a bodyguard

**BlackCyra:** thanks! Nice to know people like my stories

**Cagalli Yula aTTHA: **I figured she should be able to first. It seems… fitting, ne?

**Asga: **Yea, I wanted them to meet like this for a reason… remember that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed!

"And then, Mr. Yamato, my father asked me about bodyguards. I replied that Mr. Waltfeld enough protection. So he nodded and then sai-!" Lacus Clyne stopped talking because of two things. One, Kira had clamped his hand over her mouth, and two, because of the dead serious look in his eyes. His eyes flickered out towards the window, trying to decide if the rustle of the bushes outside was a threat or just some stupid animal. He was about to take a closer look when Andy walked in, sat down next to Kira and whispered;

"We were followed. 3 people, from Blue Cosmos. They're armed with rifles and I think I saw a grenade." He paused, then continued on, "DaCosta is already coming with our, 'stuff'. Miss Lacus, please leave get back behind the bed." Lacus nodded and walked behind the bed. DaCosta poked his head in, tossed them a large bag, then sat down next to them.

"Mr. Waltfeld, what do you have?" Kira asked, since his bag was lying in front of the window. Why in the hell did he put it there?

"A long range magnum rifle, a colt .45, and a knife. That's all I have now. Aisha has the rest. I'll go down and-" Andrew Waltfeld stopped when gunfire erupted, breaking through the windows of the room. All three of them flattened themselves to the floor, while Andy picked up his gun. Adjusting the scope, he shouted at Kira to get back to Lacus. Gritting his teeth, Kira threw himself into Lacus, rolling to protect her. Kira ended up on top when they stopped, too preoccupied to notice the position they were in. She was hiding her head with her hands. Kira grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Lacus! LACUS! Listen to me. I have to go and help Andy. I want you to stay here and protect yourself. If we die, run away. You're too pretty to die, Lacus." He spoke gently, and then realized **exactly** what he just said. _Why did I say that? Well, it's true, but still! _Kira stopped thinking and sprung into action, leaving a slightly shocked Lacus behind. _Did… he just call me pretty?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a hail of bullets, leaving holes in the walls.

Kira returned to Andy's side, seeing the Desert tiger aim carefully, killing a person instantly as his finger pressed down on the trigger. Andy shouted at Kira:

"Kira, I only have 2 shots left! I need a distraction. I can take them out quickly if you can distract them for 20 seconds!" Kira nodded at his mentor then sprang out the window landing comfortably in a flower garden. _The Gardener's going to hate me for this…_ Kira thought as he threw a rock in the direction of the gunfire. It drew gunfire towards him, and heard two shots fired almost simultaneously. Kira poked his head out to see one man fall, but another fire back, making The Desert Tiger curse loudly, dropping his rifle.

Kira saw his bag drop into the ground from the window and hurried to retrieve it. He waited and maid calculations in his head. _6.56 seconds for him to reload. Bastard!_ Kira sprinted out, grabbed his bag by the zipper and pulled it with him behind a giant piece of the wall that had broken off. In the process of his heroic retrieval, the SMG had slipped out of the bag when he grabbed it by the zipper, leaving him with two Armr Schneiders. The six seconds past, and the man was firing into the once beautiful room from the garden, shouting,

"For the Preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Kira felt something within him snap. A strange rock, flying through space, bounced off of something sending ripples all over the object, and then shattered into a million pieces.

"NO! YOU WON'T KILL THEM!" with that, Kira jumped over the rubble, sprinting into the man, and pulled out his A.S. daggers. Kira Stabbed one into the terrorist's leg, and another into the arm holding the gun. He screamed in pain as they cut into his skin, the cold, poison-coated metal killing him within seconds. Kira was breathing heavily, his pupils enlarging back to normal size. Andy poked his head out the demolished window, staring down at the body and Kira.

"Wow, I need to get back to the academy. A freaking 16 year old beat me to it…"

Kisaka slowly picked himself up from the floor, watching the window, and then looked around for Cagalli. He found his Protégé lying on the floor, her rifle not far from her. He slowly made his way to Cagalli, making sure the other bodyguards took care of Mr. Zala. Cagalli was on her side, and Kisaka flipped her over, checker her front. Athrun Zala picked himself off of the floor, and watched Kisaka work. He had gotten used to attacks like this, but this was the first to actually target him. Most people went after his father, the head of the corporation. Cagalli coughed, and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Athrun, looking worried and shocked. She ripped open her shirt, revealing a Kevlar vest underneath, with a single bullet caught in it. Kisaka smiled in relief, and then carefully walked towards the window.

The dead body of the attempted murderer was lying in the garden, staining the grass with his blood. Kisaka turned back around, watching Patrick Zala scream at his inactive platoon of "bodyguards." It would have been a funny sight if the situation hadn't been so serious. Cagalli took a deep breath, seeing as she was too tired to do anything else. Adrenalin withdrawal was tiring effect on the body. She picked herself up, only to collapse into Athrun's arms. She had fallen asleep. Athrun was shocked, and then blushed a deep red. His hand was very close to touch her inappropriately. Looking at the nurses and maids rushing towards him, he sat down and waited for them.

"Take her to the Infirmary; she's going to need some help." One of the nurses came up and took her from his arm while sending a look that was… jealous?

Kisaka was conflicted. He felt he should follow Cagalli, but if he did, then he wouldn't be able to protect Patrick Zala. Convincing himself she was okay, he turned to Patrick Zala in time to watch him fire all his guards, sending them packing by screaming several curses at them. Patrick faced Kisaka, simply saying;

"I am tired Mr. Kisaka. I will retire for today. I will be sleeping in the Basement suite, as there is only one way in. It is, after all, the evening in an hour or so. I also have work to do. Thank you." Kisaka nodded curtly, and Patrick Zala turned on his heel and walked down the hall, then down the stairs. Kisaka immediately ran off towards the infirmary. Arriving there, he found the entire place empty. Swearing under his breath, he searched the room, and found nothing. Normally, Kisaka would have searched every room, but he felt that there was no threat to Cagalli at the current time. Walking out the door, he walked back to his quarters, dropping down and falling asleep quickly.

Cagalli woke up for the second time in many minutes to find Athrun's face staring down at her. She tried to rise, but Athrun pushed her shoulders back down. _ He's so nice... I could almost… No! Cagalli Yamato! Don't even think like that!_ She scolded herself mentally. Athrun looked relieved, and then moved his face towards hers. He kissed her on the cheek, and walked back to the door. Before he left, he turned his head and said in a quiet voice

"Thank you… Cagalli."

Hm…. I finished on Saturday? Wow that was later then I expected… anyway please read and review!

Oh, and by the way… Do you think I'm a Boy or a Girl? I want to know what I sound like on the net.


	4. The Upside of this Mission

_DoubleSoul_

Chapter 3: The Upside of this Mission

**BlackCyra:** hmmm… That's nice. I'm actually a Guy! I thought I would be known as a Guy. But I really couldn't care less!

**Cagalli Yula aTTHA: **I'm a Boy! Hehehe… But I don't blame you for thinking otherwise. Not many boys write anyway. Or at least, I think so…

**Emerald-Meteor: **cool! A new reviewer! Yea, I spent some time on it. I'm actually a guy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed! I wish I did though…

Kira woke up in a bed in a… garden? He struggled to get up when he heard a robotic voice say;

"Haro! I like Kira very much Daddy! Haro!" Kira blushed, and was surprised when a Pink head of hair popped in. She blushed and rubbed her head.

"Hello Kira! Nice to see you woke up! Are you hungry?" She asked. Lacus walked in with a tray of food, consisting mostly of croissants and eggs. "I hope you don't mind but, after yesterday, I had to bathe you." Kira spat out the orange juice in a mist.

"WHAT! You…you… what?"

"I had to. You were so dirty, and Mr. Waltfeld said he wouldn't do it. I also felt kind of… responsible. Plus, you were very… handsome." Lacus blushed and turned her head out towards the flower garden. Kira sat there and stared at her. He was shocked at the timid Lacus clyne, but smiled and shook his head. "I'm going out to shop. Mr. Waltfeld said he would come with me, but he also requested that you come with me. So… will you come with me?" She made a puppy-dog face, and Kira's will collapsed in record time. He smiled and nodded. She smiled and skipped out, her robotic pet, Haro, following her.

Kira sighed and got out of bed. _So… she likes me? But why would she like me? I'm just a bodyguard…_

Cagalli waited for Athrun as he disguised himself. They were supposed to go to a press meeting with Mr. Zala. But to get there, they had to get through about 200,000 crazy fangirls. Athrun was known for his good looks and his immense wealth. So, practically every woman on the planet wanted a piece of him.

Athrun walked down the stairs and watched Cagalli fuming at the wall. Smiling, he called out her name and said they had to go. Cagalli replied with a nod and armed herself with weapons. Athrun grabbed her hand and stopped her from strapping on an army knife to her boot. He smiled and said,

"If we look like a couple, maybe they won't bother us." Cagalli blushed and retorted,

"Then we have to kiss, don't we? Cause, I'm gonna look forward to that." She said the last part quietly to herself. Unknown to her Athrun heard her but kept his cool. He smiled and walked out the door, hand in hand with Cagalli. The fangirls started cheering, but abruptly stopped. He grabbed her by the waist and hugged her. Cagalli was a very deep red, as she hugged him back. Cagalli didn't expect what came next. The Men stopping the fangirls from rushing into the aisle to the helicopter were pushed over, and 10 girls ran straight for athrun.

It was over in 3 seconds. The fangirls were thrown into the crowd and Cgalli was crouched in front of Athrun, her back to him and hands in front of her. The silence was deafening, and Cagalli grabbed his hand and sprinted into the helicopter. She was breathing easily when it lifted off, and turned to look at Athrun. She was surprised when he smiled at her then pulled his hand onto her cheek. And then he kissed her. Her eyes widened, and then closed them. Without the bullet that had knocked her breath out, and the crazy fangirls, this was the best mission she had ever had.

"What do you think of this one, Mr. Yamato?" Lacus had put on a dress, and Kira's face seemed to have been painted red. "I rather like this one." Lacus was going to say more when Andy interrupted them.

"Oi, miss Lacus. DaCosta's having fun out there, but we should get going. If you want to hit another shop, we're gonna need a distraction." Behind Andy, DaCosata was being chased around by Fangirls and Boys who spent too much time working out to impress her. Lacus turned around to see Kira unbutton his shirt. She blushed when she saw his well toned abs. She was about to ask when he smiled and said,

"You need a distraction, so I'm gonna be it." With that Kira ran out of the store, screaming his head off saying. "I SAW LACUS CLYNE INSIDE ZELLERS OVER THERE! SHE WAS HOT!" and with that, all the crazy, nut job fans ran off towards the opposite side off the store, dragging a whimpering, captured DaCosta with them. Kira returned minus a shirt, and witnessed Andy laughing on the floor, and Lacus giggling with her hand covering her mouth. She walked over to Kira, and kissed him on the cheek. Lacus smiled innocently, and proceeded to walk off into a store across from where they were. Andy snuck up behind Kira, grabbed him into a headlock, and gave him a noogie. He then proceeded to tease him with a quick remark.

"You know kid, you're getting really lucky. I think she wants to see you like this again, only minus your pants." Laughing his head off, Andy ran while Kira chased him into the store Lacus was in.

A man in a mask was sitting around the corner. Two men sat down and glanced at each other.

"So we're clear. Getting rid of Clyne and Athrun Zala will be easy. I trust I have your support?"

The two men nodded, and the masked man smiled. _I'm glad I put them on this. Two young idiots and their hormones. They won't know what happened. It's a good thing Ades got rid of Alstar. He was starting to piss me off…_

"Thank you. You two will soon be the proud owners of The Clyne Faction Hospitals and Z.A.F.T."

The blond man grinned and stood up, followed soon by an older man. They turned on their heels, walking off in different directions. The Crusader smiled, and thought to himself, _I will see the end of the greed. There will be no more greed on this planet. Or, any planet at all…_

Next time: Kira and cagalli meet up, as do their charges. An event happens that endangers Clyne and Zala's life. And what the hell is Andy doing to that coat rack!


	5. Arrival of Problems and Love

_DoubleSoul_

Chapter 5: Arrival of Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed… or any songs that are used in my fic

"Um… Andy? What are you doing?" Kira watched Andy rub his hands over a coat rack, making it look like he is groping the rack.

"Huh? I'm running a security check. Shouldn't you be watching Miss Clyne?" And replied simply, stopping the strange motions of his hands.

"I am not in any danger Mr. Waltfeld. Although, I am quite hungry. May we go to the food court now?" Lacus asked calmly. The Bodyguards responded by opening the door, and blocked Lacus from public view.

Kira was walking along with Lacus when he spotted a familiar blonde and a strange bluehead. So Kira was shocked when he saw his twin sister, holding hands, with the famous Athrun Zala.

Cagalli was happy. Simply put, she was happier than she had ever been. Athrun had kissed her. HER! Not some bimbo who had plastic surgery everywhere, not some bimbo who was filthy rich, but her. Kisaka had gone back to the agency to pick up some weapons. Cagalli realized something and immediately turned to Athrun, who was going under the pretence of Alexander Dino.

"Hey! Ath, er… Alex! I thought we were going to a press conference?" Cagalli asked, punching him in the arm.

"Ow! You know, your supposed to protect me, not hit me! Anyway, my Dad called and said not to go. Something about being good enough to handle it. He said go to somewhere public and mingle with the public. That's why I have these sunglasses on." Athrun explained while tapping his glasses. "Anyway, I have to meet Lacus her anyway."

"Wait, Lacus **Clyne**? The Singer and Daughter of Siegel Clyne?" Cagalli questioned, Eyes widening slightly.

"Hm? Yea! Why do you look so surprised? The Zala and Clyne Families are close. Or actually we **were** close. After my Mom died…" Athrun stopped abruptly. Cagalli sensed his sorrow and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I'm sorry Athrun. I don't know how, but I know it shouldn't have happened to someone as nice as you." Cagalli whispered into his ear. He turned around and leaned his face in. they were about to have a kiss when…

"Excuse me, but Cagalli? What the hell! Since when? And why? And you better have a goo-"

"Kira, Please! I'm sorry Mr. Zala and um… miss…?" Lacus and Andy were holding back Kira, who was struggling to get his hands around Athruns neck.

"Cagalli. His twin sister. You must be Lacus Clyne. Nice to meet you." Cagalli smiled at her. "I'm guessing my brother isn't very happy about this is he?" Lacus shrugged, and faced Kira.

"Kira, I know you are upset. But please, your sister is happy with Athrun. Please understand her point of view. She and Athrun are happy together. Let them be happy. Please Mr. Yamato?" Lacus soothed him him with her gentle words, while making a puppy-dog face.

Kira stopped struglling and Immediately dropped his gaze. _She's right. Good for you Cagalli, you found someone. Lacus is so cute when she makes that face. Damn it Kira just kiss her ya wuss!_

Kira looked up, and his eyes widened. He felt something snap and struggled himself out of Andy's grip. He pushed Lacus to the ground and drew his gun.

There was a loud crack of gunfire and everyone in the mall dropped to the floor. Blood spilled from Kira and Andy. Andy was caught in the right shoulder, spinning him around onto the floor. Kira, was less lucky as he got hit in the left leg, right arm and pelvis. However, Kira fired the SMG he had received from Murdoch, taking down the two assassins he had spotted just 2 seconds ago.

For 1 second everything was silent. Every bodyguard knew what this was. The Calm before the storm. The one second that everyone was too shocked to do anything. It passed. All Hell broke loose.

People were screaming and the few sane people left were calling an ambulance and the police. Lacus was crying and trying to stop the flow of blood from Kira. Andy had been wearing a full Kevlar vest beneath his shirt and was ripping off a good portion of it to bandage Kira's wounds.

"Lacus…Andy… Get out of here. Assassins hit more than once. Cagalli get everyone out of here." Kira was gasping for air as pain flooded his entire body. His vision started to fade as he heard sirens from outside. _Blood loss, body's gonna be sluggish when I wake up. That is, if I wake up…too bad…_ the Last thing Kira saw when he faded was Lacus' worried face and her tears falling on his chest

Cagalli was crying in the Ambulance, and Lacus Clyne was crying alongside her. Andrew Waltfeld followed the ambulance in the car, Athrun Zala silent next to him. _Cagalli…_

Cagalli only stopped crying to hear what the doctor said to her when Kira was rushed into the emergency room. Athrun was next to her, comforting her. Cagalli was crying into his chest and Athrun was hugging her tightly. Andy looked grim, and remembered the shock when he looked under the masks of the assassins.

FLASHBACK

Andy ripped off the mask of the closest body. He fell back, looking at the face that stared blankly into the ceiling, his eyes still opened. The familiar face of Miguel stared up at him. _This means…_ Andy ripped off the mask of the next body. Rusty stared back at him. Rusty and Miguel, part of DoubleSoul. This meant there was someone pulling the strings behind the attacks. _It's him… the Crusader._ _But why is he targeting them? I need to talk to La Flaga._

END FLASHBACK

He inserted a dollar into the videophone and dialed the DS agency. He was greeted with a devastating sight. The entire place had been torn apart. The bodies of Kisaka, Murrue, and Mwu were the only things he could focus on. _Rau… how could you? We were like your family!_ Andy abruptly ended the call. Andy was going over his options in his head. _We could… no but then we could also… no that wouldn't work either. I could really use their help right now…_

Kira woke up and found himself in a sunflower field. The sky was blue and filled with white clouds that drifted by harmlessly. A hand clasped down on his shoulder and Kira turned around. He was greeted with the sight of his parents. **He** had once shown Kira a picture of his parents, saying they died soon after they gave the twins up. But that would mean.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

Kira, you died. It may be hard for you to accept but, you died. You died in the most honorable way possible. You protected Lacus Clyne. I am your father, and you will have a peaceful life here.

"No! I can't have died! I have to go back! It wasn't my time! I have to go back…for them… for Lacus!" Kira was shouting at his father, crying.

I'm sorry Kira. But you can't go back! You can only stay here.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

"But I have to! For Lacus! Please dad! I have to go back!" Kira pleaded desperately.

_Someone told me that love would all save us._

Why Kira? You have everything you can have right here. Just for Lacus? I don't see why she is so important Kira. Why is she important to you kira?

Lacus gently talking to him for the first time. "I simply insist on knowing my friends!"

Lacus kissing him on the cheek.

_But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us_.

Lacus telling him of all the emotions in the world, Love would be the strongest.

Throwing himself into bullets and danger to save her.

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came._

That's when he realized it.

"I love her… I LOVE HER!"

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Goodbye son. And remember! You carry with you the SEED of heaven.

Kira felt himself come back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw lacus sleeping angelically, her head on his bed while sitting in a chair next to him.

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do._

Lacus woke up and saw Kira staring back at her. She smiled immediately and opened her mouth to say something when…

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
_

Kira kissed her straight on. She was surprised at first, her eyes wide and body rigid. She closed her eyes, and melted into his arms.

_And they're watching us  
They're watching us as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us as we all fly away._


End file.
